vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Duke Gilzen
Gilzen, The Demon Noble, or Devil Noble. A Noble so terrible and monstrous fellow Nobles binded his coffin in heavy unbreakable chains, where he was ordered to be buried deep in the earth locked away as punishment. And now he has awoken. Threatening to rival the Sacred Ancestor's rise to power in his own castle immune to the flow of time and space. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Described as a giant of a man with a surprisingly thin neck. When D first meets him in his castle it is described as before his eyes is a colossal pyramid that loomed just fifty yards ahead. Blinding. A golden glitter was trying to burn itself into his retinas. The pyramid was made of gold. And in fact, it wasn't a pyramid. There was a wide staircase up its front slope. Thirty feet up, at the summit, was a throne of gold, and on it sat a man in a dazzling golden cape. His face had stolid proportions that didn't suggest Nobility. But perhaps that was on account of his stubby beard. If he had shaved, every inch of him would've had an air of pure refinement. From his torso at will a scimitar shaped rib sword blade flashes from his body from either side. When he returns from the other side of the universe his features dramatically changed as he evolve further taking on an even more powerful and monstrous form. Standing there with an icicle in his right hand and a long sword in his left, every human feature had changed. His face now was warped and changed with a chasm stretching from his right eye to his forehead. On the left side of his face the lips were pulled up higher , and the few teeth left in his mouth gave off a sense less than that of idiocy, and more that of ghastly insanity. A twisted hand reached out from him. As the figure moved with badly mishapened legs, he was reminiscent of a spider more than a human being. Personality Highly brutal in every sense of the word and cruel beyond measure. He shows little to no respect for life, even for those closest to him and sworn loyalty to him. He believes all beings are there to serve as a means for him to gain more power, and gain more being subjugated to his rule. He is completely fearless to a fault believing that there are none who can oppose his methods. His obsession with science, technology, and sorcery are only stepping stones that fuel his over all obsession to show that he stands above all others in all ways that matter. He shows small respect to his mother, but even she isn't above his harsh treatment. Though he is overwhelmingly brilliant it is by in far over shadowed by ego, insanity, and growing unstable nature due to the experiments he has conducted on himself, where by each treatment severely magnifies all these personality traits. Biography He's known and feared through out the Nobility. He was at the fore in opposition to the Sacred Ancestor's rule from the start. He is also known as the best and brightest of the Nobility, being the only other Noble to recognize the evolutionary decline his species face. When faced with what to do combat this the solution to him presented itself when many different types of alien species invaded the earth(these aliens seem to predate the OSB although they may have been among them). It wasn't the humans that detected and hunted down these beings but the vampires. They had formidable weapons and technology. With their defeat the Nobles came into possession of these tools. Gilzen siezed this opportunity to take possession of them, not just what they carried, but the beings themselves and the evolutionary secrets their bodies held that may form a solution to their malady. The Sacred Ancestor forbid this seeing the technology as far too advanced for Noble and humankind to use in the endless wars that would only lead to self destruction hastening the decline of evolution. Gilzen saw this as a pittance and forged ahead. For a while it worked where he combined the dna of Nobles enhancing them with strengths and ability never seen before in their kind. In the inevitable clash Gilzen was defeated where by he hid his castle away with all the stockpiled alien technology, advancements in biology, and the captured aliens themselves. He hid the castle away in "time's memory" buried deep beyond the reach of time itself. These actions would normally earn him his destruction. Unknown to him though due to the connection his Mother had to the Sacred Ancestor he was spared this and only buried in the earth as per her wishes instead. After over ten thousand years an excavation by a human archaeologist unearthed his coffin. a coffin bound by unbreakable chains and impervious to his power to break free... with out help. Dominating the mind of the archaeologist, Geeson, he has him summon a helicopter to use in transport. This is inspite of the much more prudent course of having it transported by land. A point that is pointed out to him on his trip by pilot, Del Rey. He reveals he is under the influence of another. The pilot is otherwise occupied by being blasted with a snow storm which seems intent on having them crash land on a certain spot in the mountains:Mount Shilla. The chains come free some how most likely due to the archaeologist's influence. With the crash landing Gilzen is freed where by slakes his thirst on the men and the commissioned search party turning the ones he desires to become his servants. With him free and preventing any word from their love ones reaching the nearby village Mungs they seek more capable aid. They send for D. Negotiations breaking down when those who seek his commission refuse to tell him what the item is that is being transported, later D agrees to take on the job due to an unknown interest of the Sacred Ancestor and commission by him for the Director of the Frontier Ruins Excavation Department of the Noble Research Foundation to bring back this item. Director Marquis. D forces the information from them later where by the hunter seems know of Gilzen and the threat he imposes to the world at large if awakened. He also seems to recognize the power he hold may easily surpass him. Powers and Abilities Success Powers- Gilzen easily possesses many abilities that surpass D at the time of their battles, two of those in excess of strength and regeneration gained in combining his dna with aliens and enhancing his immortality/regeneration with technology described by him as giving him the power of true immortality, which allows him to regenerate even when the Fount of life is severed. But as seen later in the book D's over all strength will surpass him in all ways as he grows in power. Daywalking- He can day walk and those bitten by him share this gift when made vampire or any other various states like Pseudo Vampire, Victim, Half-Humans, etc. Teleportation Darkness Manipulation Mind Control Memory Time- He has the ability to banish and summon his castle from beyond time at a whim. Space Manipulation Rib Blades Cut the fount of life Equipment Golden Scepter- A golden scepter with a black jewel at top that fires a jet black blast capable of blasting through many floors of his enhanced synthetic stone castle that through technology have made it durable where by the Noble enhanced nuclear weapons only do negligible damage in comparison. Longsword Icicle Spear- Though it looked like ice, it was actually a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear. Nobility Force Field Quadruped Machine- A four leged machine colored all gold, apparently in keepin with the tastes of Gilzen, who sat in the driver's seat. Looking down at the group from a height of over eight feet.Its movements were more fluid than a human being's. The insectival weapon seemed to be crafted from special alloys. Its not necessarily used as a weapon as Gilzen put it together on a whim from the technology he gleamed from the aliens. Residence Gilzen's Castle Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble